


Reprieve

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Never turn down free food





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

It was sometime in early morning, and Hal was utterly exhausted, almost dead on his feet. Maybe an hour of sleep he'd had, after falling into bed with no dinner, but his ring had woken him just now, detected yellow energy on the planet. That had led him outside, into the sky, and scanning for the source.

Yellow light caught his attention, Hal dived back down into the city, his city, and he was really hoping this could be wrapped up in a couple of minutes so he could go back to sleep. Rubbing at his eyes, he approached, and the street lights glinted off a familiar looking yellow and black suit.

He'd just walked into a stand off, that much he could see, and Sinestro was visibly moments from losing patience. Quickly stepping in to prevent murder, Hal was between the gun and Sinestro, Green Lantern logo shining brightly on his chest. "Let's chill out, yeah?" His words were directed at both parties. "Sinestro's with me."

After giving a brief salute to the civilian looking to be moments from firing the gun, Hal steered Sinestro out of the danger zone before any protests could be made. "You should be more careful," Hal advised, once Sinestro was out of range of any guns. "My city isn't scared of you, they'd stick you with a few bullets given the chance."

A moment later, Hal was frowning, remembering he shouldn't even care if Sinestro did get himself shot. Right, because Sinestro had the whole supervillain thing going on and if he did get shot, he was probably asking for it. It was the civilians Hal should be protecting, not Sinestro.

Tired and confused, Hal rubbed at his eyes, which was when Sinestro chose to speak, "I can protect myself. It is they who should be more careful. All I ask is I fulfill my mission - do watch where you walk, darling."

Blinking confusedly, Hal realised Sinestro had just pulled him out of the path of crashing headlong into a street light. He could have sworn that street light hadn't been there before. Maybe it was an invading teleporting alien of some sort.

Suspicious, Hal leaned closer to the possible enemy street light. It didn't appear to be moving, apart from swimming in and out of focus, but that was the least of Hal's concerns. Unbalanced by leaning forward, he tripped and whacked his head against the pole. The dizzying wave of pain sent him crashing to the ground where he lay, unwilling to get up and wishing he could go back to sleep.

"Jordan!" Sinestro was there, reaching the ground in a far more graceful way than Hal had, and his fingers were frantically checking for life signs. Uninterested himself in whether he was alive or not, Hal grasped for those fingers and held them still. "Are you alright?" came the question, one Hal had no idea how to answer.

Automatically, Hal replied with the first thing to come to mind, "All the better for seeing you. Actually, no." It wasn't quite true and Hal pulled himself up, gripping into Sinestro's shoulder with his hand to prevent himself from falling backwards. "You're kinda stressing me out. I'm tired and I'm hungry and honestly, I just want you to leave."

On the contrary to his words however, Hal rested his head on Sinestro's shoulder. There, it wasn't quite as stressful, there, Hal didn't have to think that he should probably be arresting Sinestro or something. And Sinestro's fingers rested on the pulse point of Hal's neck.

"I need your help," Sinestro came out with, a bit abruptly in Hal's opinion. The fingers on Hal's neck stroked in a soothing pattern. "The matter could be attended to another time perhaps. I simply - my intentions here are not to cause you undue stress."

Eyes slipping closed, Hal hummed acknowledgement. He wasn't eager to move. "You couldn't have opened with that, could you?" he murmured, though he doubted he would've believed the promise. Even now, he couldn't quite bring himself to completely trust it.

"And ruin my perfect image of self sustainability?" Sinestro laughed quietly, the sound sending a shiver down Hal's spine though it wasn't of fear, or from the cold seeping into his bones. "Be realistic." Still the movements continued on Hal's neck, had him relaxing into it.

After a short moment, in which Hal saw no reason to speak, only reasons to fall asleep right there, Sinestro offered, "I would like to take you to dinner." It was unexpected, and Hal's head jerked up off Sinestro's shoulder as he blinked awake, brought into a focused state by the idea of getting food.

Reality kicked in, the thought was discarded, and Hal dropped his head back onto Sinestro's shoulder. "I don't have any money." Gloomy at the fresh feeling of disappointment, Hal sighed and buried his face in Sinestro's neck.

"No, but I do." Once again, Hal's head came up off Sinestro's shoulder so he could stare at the amused Korugarian in surprise. "I'm not you, Jordan," Sinestro reminded smugly. "You humans are obsessed with money. Participating is the only way to get anything done on this planet. I understand that. So, yes, I am quite able to buy you dinner and you do look very hungry."

Never one to turn down free food when offered, Hal agreed and he managed to get unsteadily to his feet. Most of his weight was supported by Sinestro, hands on his shoulders, steadying him, and he didn't protest against it. He didn't doubt he would be flat on his face without Sinestro there.


End file.
